Juliet
by Anabel Krennen
Summary: Juliet is torn between being a faithful, blind Capulet, and being herself. When she finally finds her true love at a ball, it spells disaster to each. This is the secret side of an ambitious, tomboyish girl that has a personality unlike one you've seen.R
1. Chapter 1

Juliet Capulet looked out at the riverside near her bedroom, and sighed. Why couldn't she be free like the river? Her Mother, Lady Capulet, wanted her to stay in her room and practice sewing all the time, but Juliet had other wishes—to swim and run and play to her hearts content. She was always hearing tales about the brave men that went into the mountains to find all sorts of adventures, some even coming home with sacks of gold and beautiful ladies' dresses. There was also a rumor about love… if you go into the mountains, and find a tree that bends towards dawn, the only person you could ever marry was your true love. Juliet knew that Paris had begun to court her, but she had no interest in him. And yet, she was positive that another one was out there for her.

"Juliet, I hope you have started your sewing!" Juliet mothers' voice ran clear and sharp through the big house. "Yes, Mother!" Juliet called, picking up the needle, thread, and dress she was practicing on. She heard a knock on the door. Her mother entered. "Juliet, look at you! You've barely started sewing. Have you been daydreaming again?" Juliet slowly shook her head no, even though she had been daydreaming. Lady Capulet gave an exasperated sigh. "Juliet, what on earth are we going to do with you?! Come now, we must pick a dress for you for the ball. Paris will be there."

Ball? What ball? "There is a ball, Mother?" Lady Capulet nodded. "Yes, and everyone who is anyone shall be there! It is a masquerade. What shall you go as? Ooh, I know… a butterfly! That should make you look beautiful for Paris. "Maid, come here!" Lady Capulet called the maid up from the first floor, and Juliet rolled her eyes. Her mother seemed to have no understanding hat servants were people too. "We shall need yards of blue and purple silk, and a mask of butterflies, with…" Lady Capulet continued to rattle things off a list of accessories. But Juliet had other things on her mind. Will her true love be there at the ball? And would Lady Capulet accept him? Juliet hoped this ball wasn't a while off. Patience was a virtue, but one that Juliet did not possess, but all the same she would have to wait to see what destiny would bring her.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet took the butterfly dress in her hands and shook her head with disgust

Juliet took the butterfly dress in her hands and shook her head with disgust. Did Lady Capulet really expect her to wear this to the ball? The yards of blue and purple silk felt cool and refreshing to Juliet's fingers. She ran her hands over the dress once more before tossing it on the bed. "Miss, Lady Capulet wants you to get ready for the ball. Shall I dress you?" The maid entered Juliet's room. "I can do it myself, thank you". Juliet's tone was clipped. She was in no mood to go to a big dance now, for two reasons. One: Paris would be there. Oh joy. Two: she was tired. She had stayed up all night thinking of ways to get out of her room, and out of the house. "Miss, you really need to get ready for the ball!" the maid, obviously afraid of her mothers' anger, edged toward where the dress was sitting of the bed.

"Thank you" Juliet dismissed the maid with a wave of her hand. Stupid ball. As Juliet stepped out of her day dress in into the elaborate butterfly gown, she thought of other ways to escape her home. There was her window… but below that was the servant's quarters. Could she risk it? Juliet finished the last button on the gown, and walked over to her mirror. The bodice was simple, and under it Juliet wore a corset that emphasized her tiny waist. She rolled her eyes. If there was one article of clothing that she would ban from this world, it would be corsets. They were always too tight.

Juliet pinched her cheeks, making the flawless milk white skin in that area flood with color. She would go with no rouge tonight. As un-girlish as possible. From the waist down, the dress spanned out in swirls of blue, green, and purple. The sleeves were tight, and the gown medium-cut along the neckline. She took a ribbon and swept her wavy chestnut brown hair into an interesting concoction, not popular, half down half up. Juliet smiled to herself. Without the popular hairstyle of down curls, her mother would go ballistic.

She picked up a blue-green mask that spanned out like a butterfly along the upper half of her face. The mask made her green eyes stand out, and made her full lips seem a pinkish-peach color. "Are you ready dear?" Lady Capulet fluttered into the room, looking every bit like the swan she dressed as, her long neck sticking out. "What on earth is with your hair? Never mind, we do not have time. Let's go." Juliet made a gagging motion with her mouth and hand when her mother turned around. The maid saw it, and returned it with a wink. As they walked down the stairs, Juliet's gown swished across the floor. She could only hope this ball would be worth while.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, the belle of the ball" Paris greeted them at the bottom of the stairs. "May I have the first dance?" He bowed, and kissed Juliet's hand. He was dressed as a king, probably only to try to impress Juliet. But she wasn't fooled. She peeked over his shoulder to get a look at the other dancers on the floor. One in particular caught her eye. He was dressed as a pirate, with a black skull and crossbones hat. His shaggy black hair fell to right above his blue eyes, which had a fire in them unlike one Juliet had ever seen.

"Juliet!" her mother hissed at her, "Smile!" Juliet thought that this would be the perfect time for some wry humor: "I would, mother, but that would kill me" she turned to Paris. "Excuse me, but there is someone I would like to talk to." She walked over to the pirate-boy. Her shoes clipped under her the whole way, and Juliet became self-conscious. What if he thought her dress was silly? What if he didn't like her? Juliet swallowed her feelings, and went before him. "Would you care to dance?" she asked him. "Why, with such a beautiful girl, it would be an honor." Juliet blushed furiously at his bold words, suddenly glad for the mask that hid half her face.

The boy (although one could hardly call him a boy) placed one hand on her waist and the other clasped her hand. They danced. They swished across the marble floor, perfectly in tune, gazing onto each others eyes. Juliet would have loved this moment to last forever. They waltzed along the floor, unaware of the people around them turning to stare. Unlike the two dancers, many others knew the house that each came from—one a Capulet, and the other a Montague. The houses of long feuds, where civil blood has long stained uncivil hands. But Juliet felt as though she was floating on air. That is, until Lady Capulet pulled her away. "You have been dancing with him far longer than necessary, dear" Lady Capulet whispered to her nervously. "Paris is waiting." Juliet, trying desperately to refrain from rolling her eyes, stopped her mother. "I do not feel as well, Mother. May I go to bed?" Her mother sighed. "One dance with Paris, Juliet" her mother told her firmly.

Juliet grudgingly made her way over to Paris. He was handsome, yes, with his blonde hair and hazel eyes. But nothing like the mysterious boy she had danced with before. "You may have this dance" she said politely, putting her hand out bluntly instead of the dainty way you were supposed to. They slowly danced, Paris asking questions and Juliet either dodging them or answering then as vaguely as possible. Finally, _finally,_ the ball was over. Juliet didn't wait to say goodbye to people like she should when a ball was held in their house, but instead, rushed upstairs. She ran her hands along the cool stone as she climbed up the stairs, feeling the ragged surface. She ran breathlessly into her room, pulling off the mask and looking in the mirror. Her normally white cheeks were pink, flushed with excitement, and her brown hair was slightly mussed. The green eyes that were staring black at her were wandering inside her mind—investigating that pirate-boy that she had danced with. As Juliet sat down on the bed, her maid came in the room. "I can see, Miss", the maid started, "that you cannot stop thinking about him. Lady Capulet wishes you to not find out, but his name is Romeo." The maid left the room.

Juliet laid across the bed, facing the ceiling. Her hair fanned out around her. _Romeo, Romeo._ The name wormed its way around in side her before finding a path that led straight to her heart. _He is the one. My true love._


End file.
